Mudblood
by RavenclarWritr
Summary: A girl, trying to save herself runs away from an abusive home, becomes friends with the most unusual of people, and eventually influenced her sorting. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

Mudblood

Chapter 1: Fleeing

This night was different from the rest; it was a humid summer's night, but instead of sleeping, Rebecca was packing the few possessions she had into her school back pack. The only things she packed (and owned) were a change of clothes, her favorite book (the city of bones), a note pad, pen and a pair of sneakers. Once she slung the bag onto her shoulder, wincing because of the scars on her back she opened her widow, carefully climbed down the tree in front of her window and ran. Ran as if there was nothing else was stopping her, ignoring the searing pain in her leg, and the warm trickle coming from an open wound in her leg. All she wanted was to get as far away as she could from the man who killed her dad and blamed it on her adoptive dad, who was now in prison. After an hour of running non- stop, she collapsed on the ground, the last thing she saw was a girl around her age with bushy brown hair looking down at her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Rebecca started to stir she heard a muttering from across the room, a man and a woman. They stopped talking suddenly, and she heard a set of footsteps becoming louder every second.

"Two letters. One for me, Hermione Jean Granger, and one, I presume, for her. Rebecca Adelaide Pym." Said a young girl's voice. Rebecca slowly started to open her eyes, it was difficult and she was presumed she'd been out cold for the past few days. She tried to sit up but realized that she didn't have the energy, to move.

"Darling!" said a motherly voice from across the room; she heard a rush of feet moving toward me. "Darling, lie down, you've been asleep since yesterday." She finally gave up trying to move and relaxed on the soft pillows.

"Where am I?" Rebecca whispered, she couldn't speak very well, since she ran to wherever she was and hadn't used her voice in a day.

"We're in Manchester, well just outside of." The woman responded. She had wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"What happened to you." Said a male voice from across the room, he came into view, he looked kind and he had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I ran I way from home, no. I ran away from a shithole."  
"Why?" a small girl asked, appearing at the man's elbow.

"Because the man that killed my dad and blamed it on my dad abused me. My dad's are now dead and in prison." She spoke without emotion, used to telling the story by now.

OoOo three days later oOoO

 **Mwah, ha, ha you shall not know what happens… who are hr dad's? Who is the family that finds her? You shall only know if I continue posting…**

 **Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mudblood

Fanfic recommendation: The trials of a lioness by LeggoMyMeggo92

Chapter 2: Don't threaten me with a good time

Rebecca POV

Hermione was sat across from me on the train; I lay across three seats, my legs kicked against the wall. I started humming to myself, earphones plugged into my iphone playing Panic! At the disco

"I'm a scholar and a gentleman, and I usually don't fall when I try to stand, lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt, but I make these high heels work" I chanted to myself.

"Do you mind" said Hermione jokingly "I'm trying to read." I snatched the book out of her hand. I snorted in laughter

"Macbeth?" I laughed "again?" She blushed a deep red, and snatched the book back.

"You know it's my favorite." She snapped back, putting the book back into her trunk.

"'scuse me? Do you mind if we sit here?" two red-headed boys appeared in the compartment door, they looked older than we were.

"Sure!" Hermione answered for us, she was eager to make friends.

"Scoot up." Said one of the boys to me.

"Nah. There's space next to Hermione, Fred." I responded coolly, grinning wickedly at Hermione, who just scowled at me. The older boy looked, amused and surprised at the same time.

"Rebecca." I stated, before they could ask. "George." I inclined my head toward, the other boy, who looked astounded.

OoOoOo 30 minuets later OoOoOo

The Weasley twins were still sitting in our compartment, and we were all joking around.

"Well, look at this blood traitors and mudbloods."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Malfoy." I told him not taking my eyes of the twins, who were tensed to attack; Fred caught my gaze and untensed, seeing my warning look. George untensed to, as his twin did.

Fred POV

Rebecca's pitch back eyes gradually lightened to a dark red. I stared at her in astonishment, what was going on? This girl was just full off surprises. I was ready to stand up, to defend my new friends. Bloody hell I wished these two would be in Gryffindor but somehow, I had my doubts about Rebecca.

She rose to her feet, stepped past Malfoy and went outside very briefly and came back in with seven chocolate frogs, four cauldron cakes and a box of Bertie dots every flavour beans. She lay back down on the seat and offered around the box of beans.

"Not for you Malfoy." She said and I noticed Malfoy had his hand slightly outstretched.

George and I chuckled darkly as Malfoy stalked out of the compartment.

"What happened with your eyes there?"

"My mum was a metamorphagi, but I only got the eyes." She responded and I realized her eyes were a husky blue." They kind of change according to mood, or just what ever colour I want."

OoOoOo Arriving oOoOoOo

Rebecca POV

"Woah" muttered Hermione next to me, I smirked and looked up at the castle. It was illuminated in the night and surrounded by a dark forest.

"Firs' years this way!" called a half giant with a tangled, black beard. "No more than four to a boat." He shouted cheerily.

I got into a boat with Fred, George and Hermione. We sailed across a pitch black lake that, George commented, looked like my eyes.

"Duck your 'eads!" shouted the giant man. We all ducked our heads, under a curtain of ivory plants trailing down from the edge of a cliff. The small fleet of boats knocked onto the side of a small wooden dock. We all climbed out, me refusing for Fred to help me out of the boat.

"Calm down, feisty!" I just glared at him.

The great hall

The ceiling was beautiful. It was a perfect reflection of the night sky outside. It was a velvety blue with golden spots of stars.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth and sit on the stool and you will be sorted. Natalie Abetoi!" a girl with waist length, blonde hair stepped forward and sat on the stool, professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat and the girl walked to the table. Attention seeker.

"Jacqueline Carma!" called McGonagall a tiny little girl with violet hair ran forward and jammed the hat on her head. I snickered. Eager much?

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted for the hall to hear. The table on the second to the right clapped.

After a few other people that I didn't care enough about to listen to, Hermione's name was called

"Hermione Granger." Called McGonagall. It took a few minutes deciding where Hermione would be put. Eventually it called out:  
"RAVENCLAW" the same table clapped as of last time

"Daniel Korali!" called McGonagall the hat barely touched the golden haired boy's head when it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the boy smirked and hurried over to the table on the far left and, I noticed, cheered the loudest in general. Finally, after a few people I _really_ didn't care about, my name was called.

"Rebecca Pym!" McGonagall. I extremely quickly changed my eye colour to an emerald green to seem a tad more normal. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head and I was barely surprised when a little voice spoke in my ear (I went to legilimancy meeting with my dad before he got sent to prison) but, I ,have to admit, it shocked me little bit.

"Now, very interesting" said the small voice "Very ambitious and not to offend you, but very bitter."

"No offense taken, I have reason." I responded in my mind and the hat seemed a little surprised that I hadn't talked back verbally. I smirked.

"A natural legilimens. A rare talent, impressive. And a birth mother that is a metamorphagi." Muttered the hat in my ear "Curious. Very intelligent I see. Yes I know now. SLYTHERIN!" he shouted the last word out to the rest of the hall. The table at the far right of the hall exploded and I think that I was the first new Slytherin. Honestly I didn't care enough, to think about it.

"Draco Malfoy!" called McGonagall. And as soon as the hat touched his head it yelled

"SLYTHERIN!" he came and sat next to me, I just raised an eyebrow at him and slightly cocked my head at him and saw a pink tinge crawl onto his sallow cheeks. There were a few other new Slytherins at the table. I made immediate friends with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. I listened to the last few people being sorted.

'Theodore Nott' became a Slytherin

'Francesca Wentz' became a Ravenclaw

and finally 'Blaise Zabini' became the last new Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

Mudblood

Chapter 3: Attacked

Fan fic recommendation of the week: Hit and Miss by Pigwidgeon1706

Writing schedule: (if I _don't_ upload on these days, message me to do it and shout at me)

Monday: The next generation: arranged

Tuesday: Absolute Clarity

Wednesday: Absolute Clarity

Thursday: Mudblood

Friday: The next generation: arranged

Saturday: Freeeeeeeeee! ( I don't upload)

Sunday: Mudblood

A special thanks to LadyAnnikki for being the only person to review. Why do I continue to write this? Oh wait I know! Because, Fuck you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Let the feast begin!" proclaimed Dumbledore once the sorting had finished and my mouth gaped open. Plates upon plates of delicious-looking food had appeared on the once empty planes. Pansy looked at me with amusement,

"Didn't expect that?" she laughed

"Well I _was_ raised by muggles even though I have pure blood." I said

Everyone stared at me.

"You were raised by muggles?" Daphne asked me.

"Yeah?" I responded, confused. "My parents were both magical and there has never been any non- magic blood in either my adoptive or biological family." While they were all staring at me I piled some pork chops onto my plate _._ "Starting to get uncomfortable guys." They looked away as I said that and I smirked.

Once the plates where clear, desserts appeared in front of me. There were mounds of ice cream, plates of tarts, treacle, strawberry and the like. I scooped some vanilla ice cream into a bowl and drowned it in chocolate sauce. While I was eating, talk turned to family.

"My mum's a widower." Explained Blaise "All her husbands disappear after we inherit their wealth." Everyone laughed.

"What about you, Rebecca?" asked Daphne "I want to hear about the muggles."

"Well… I was sent to an orphanage at about a one month old." I inhaled deeply "My mother died in childbirth and my dad only realized I existed when I was about seven." I spat in disgust. "That bastard. Anyway, fast forward a couple of years and I was adopted by the best people." I said the anger in my voice slowly fading as I remembered them "I was with them for about five years before my biological dad killed my dad and blamed it on well, my other dad and them claimed custody." The venom in my tone was back "when I was eleven I ran away from that shithole."I laughed emotionlessly "I collapsed outside of my adoptive sisters house I got taken in by our muggle parents." I finished my story and they were all staring at me.

"First years follow your prefects to your house common rooms! Off to bed now" called Dumbledore once the hall was silent.

"Follow me first years!" called a burly 6th year from over the crowd of Slytherins. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne and I followed the prefect down into the dungeons where he spoke to a flat expanse of wall.

"Serpent." He said quite clearly and the wall slid in two. The Slytherin common room could appear cold and harsh to some, but to me it was homely. A fire was flickering and casting light on the plushy loveseats and armchairs. The walls were draped in emerald and silver satin. Bookshelves lined the walls. The volumes looked interesting and I couldn't wait to get my hands on them, but I restrained myself.

"The boys dormitory is to the right, the girls to the left." He said calmly over the heads of the first years. "Your trunk is at the foot of your bed; feel free to unpack if you want." He walked over to a loveseat by the fire and relaxed. Pansy, Daphne and I, along with two other girls, headed up the left staircase and found the room that the boy was talking about. Pansy had already claimed her bed and was getting changed behind the silk hangings. I wondered over to my bed, pulled the hangings around me and grabbed the pajamas from in my trunk. Once changed, I pulled the covers over myself and snuggled down. I was asleep in a few minutes.


End file.
